Longs Peak Council
Longs Peak Council is a local council of the Boy Scouts of America is headquartered in Greeley, Colorado. Named after the tallest peak in the council territory, Longs Peak Council serves Scouting youth in northeastern Colorado north of Denver, southeastern Wyoming and the panhandle of western Nebraska. See also Scouting in Colorado. History Longs Peak Council of the Boy Scouts of America is chartered by BSA to organize, extend, support, and control the Scouting program within its exclusive territory. The WyoBraska Council of Scottsbluff merged into the Longs Peak Council in 1973. As with Pikes Peak Council, there is officially no apostrophe in the name, due to a ruling about the mountain itself by the Board on Geographic Names. Districts Each District coordinates scout leader training. activities and other resources for community based scouting programs. This council is divided into 9 Districts: # Cache La Poudre District # Longs Peak Frontier District # High Plains District # Indian Peaks District # Mountain View District # Rocky Mountain District # High Altitude District # Three Rivers District # Tri-Trails District Council Camps Longs Peak Council Camps feature many resources for organizing exciting outdoor adventure group activities and are available for rental by scout groups, families and other youth groups. Some camps feature an organized week long campership program during summer months. # Ben Delatour Scout Ranch - Encompassing 3,200 acres (13 km2) at 7,200 feet (2,200 m) to 8,000 feet (2,400 m) in elevation, Ben Delatour Scout Ranch 4 near Red Feather Lakes, Colorado is operated by the Longs Peak Council and includes four Scout Camps: ## Camp Jack Nicol (Cub Scout Camp) ## Camp Charles Jeffrey (Boy Scout Camp) ## Soaring Eagle (Boy Scout Camp) ## Elkhorn High Adventure Base # Camp Charles Jeffrey and Soaring Eagle feature a number of summer program areas including Rock Climbing at the Pancake Climbing Base and on some of the many peaks in the camp, C.O.P.E. # Chimney Park Boy Scout Camp is located in the Snowy Range Mountains, approximately 33 miles (53 km) west of Laramie, Wyoming on US Highway 230 and about 6.4 miles (10.3 km) west of Woods Landing, Wyoming. # Camp Laramie Peak at the base of Black Mountain near Wheatland, Wyoming, offers summer camp and year-round camping. It was purchased in 1920 by a group of volunteers wanting a place to take Scouts in the wilderness. # Camp Patiya is a 30-acre camping and day use camp about seven miles west of Boulder, Colorado. Camp Patiya started by the Camp Fire Girls. The Camp Fire Council purchased the original twenty acres for the camp in 1960. Council Special Events * Council Scout Fair * Wood Badge * University of Scouting Order of the Arrow Order of the Arrow is the National Honor Society of Scouting and recognized those who uphold the scouting ideals of camping, service and citizenship. * Kola Lodge #464, chartered in 1951, serves 457 Arrowmen as of 2004. The totem of this Lodge is the Fire of Friendship centered in a gray arrowhead with a red feather in the background, and the name translates to "Friend" in the Lakota language. In 1973, Kola Lodge absorbed Wiyaka Luta #403 of the Wyo-Braska Council. Eagles Nest Noteworthy scouts and service projects of the council: External Links * longspeakbsa.org - Official Website of Longs Peak Council Category:Colorado Category:Boy Scout Councils Category:Colorado Boy Scouts